Organic optoelectronic devices such as organic light emitting diodes, devices including photovoltaic cells, and displays such as organic thin film transistors must be encapsulated to protect sensitive components thereof from gases in air (mainly oxygen and/or water vapor). Improper protection can cause deterioration in quality of the devices. In addition, this can cause occurrence of non-radial dark spots, which also lead to degradation of the devices. In particular, in an organic light emitting diode, water vapor can cause degradation of the diode and deterioration in quality of an interface between an anode (or cathode) and an organic film.